Instinct
by Otakubukai
Summary: Zoro's deep thoughts digging deeper than expected. Episode 591. Either it was because it was a woman's body, or it maybe it was Nami. short oneshot.


Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece.

**ᕙ****(`****´)****ᕗ**

Ridiculous. Ridiculous, indeed.

It's because he was just being a gentleman.

I mean, he _always _was. He may be rough-looking, but he just wanted to help. He's that kind of guy who would actually help and care for someone dearly.

There is no possible way. He never even _wanted _to help that evil witch. Zoro was just being kind, and helpful, that's all. Being Zoro, he'd save anyone. Zoro was being a very good nakama… that's right. Zoro was being the trustworthy friend. It was only natural. It's not valid for him to even _like _Nami. No, not her. Sure, he **respects** her and her abilities, but he wouldn't go beyond that. No, never ever will that happen.

...but.

But, every single time. _Every single fucking time_. No matter what, he'd always be there and save her from harm. It felt like an obligation. It was like his body would move on its own.

Damn it.

Damn _her_. It's not that someone like Zoro would actually fall for a greedy woman such as Nami. He wouldn't. Zoro cares for her. Just as he does for everybody else. Heck, he'd even save someone like Tashigi if that had been her. But every time Nami is around, he'd always feel his heart pound so loud, he thought that everyone would hear it.

He saved her a lot of times, he already lost count. But this time, there was a more intimate feel on it. Zoro had held her hand by instinct, even though it was _Sanji_, he felt like he just had to do it. Zoro never wanted her to get hurt. Whether it's just a scratch, he'd never accept it. Of course, he'd keep it to himself. He'd never admit it. No. Not yet. It's still too early for him to confess.

...? Wait a minute. Did he just—? Oh, good Lord. Really? Him. Roronoa Zoro, had just thought that he _had _feelings for her.

NO.

NO.

NO.

NO.

Nonsense. Zoro doesn't have romantic feelings for anyone. Who'd like that obnoxious orange woman? She's too far from his standards. Robin is an OK for him, but Nami? Aw. No. He'd never even try to go out with her. Except for some midnight drinks, that is.

Nami was fun, sure. But she just annoys the hell out of him. That's all she does. And his "debt" to her, too.

Troublesome. Really troublesome.

This is really crossing the line.

Zoro never had any relationship with love or anything like it. He's just doing his job as nakama. Yup. Nakama. And nakama always have their backs to each other.

Sigh.

...

... nakama.

...

... yeah, right.

Zoro _may _admire Nami's navigation skills, but she's too weak. Too weak in battles and fights. But she could handle herself. Zoro knows that. But that's the whole reason why he'd risk his life so he could save her. He wanted her safe and sound.

Zoro is a passionate man. He'd do anything.

Wanting Nami was out of the question.

That's right.

It was just pure instinct. Catching her hand, saving her from danger, keeping herself from getting hurt, everything was just by instinct.

...

Convincing himself isn't enough.

Well, that's what his mind says.

But his heart says the opposite.

On all honesty, he _loves _Nami. He was glad he had met her. She was a brave woman, he respects that. Ever since the beginning, he'd do anything to make her live. Zoro doesn't like it when she cries, especially when she practically _stabbed _herself because of Arlong. He was furious, at that time.

Zoro couldn't live without her. That's why he'd keep her safe.

Whether it was from instinct or on purpose, he'd always protect her.

Because Zoro loves Nami with his whole heart, and that's what gave him the strength to be her shield.

**(****̀_****́)****ᕤ**

_I consider it as a Zoro and Nami moment and a Zoro and Sanji moment. Everything is the author's opinion. Not really my best effort, but I hope you enjoyed it. I didn't really like the way I wrote this._

_So all I'm expecting is reviews about my shitty way of writing a story._

_Thanks for reading and going this far. See you around. ᕙ(__｀皿__)_


End file.
